Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział trzeci
Gulliwer usiłuje nauczyć się dobrze języka, a Houyhnhnm, jego pan, jest jego nauczycielem. Wielu znakomitych Houyhnhnmów przybywa widzieć Gulliwera przez ciekawość. Opowiada panu swemu krótko swoje podróże. Starałem się z niewypowiedzianą usilnością nauczyć języka, w czym mój pan (tak go odtąd nazywać będę), jego dzieci i domownicy wszelkim sposobem mi dopomagali. Mieli mnie za niejaki cud i wydziwić się nie mogli, że zwierzę bezrozumne okazywało wszystkie naturalne znaki stworzenia rozumnego. Pokazywałem każdą rzecz palcem, pytałem o jej nazwę i zapamiętywałem, a będąc na osobności pisałem na papierze, który miałem na regestra podróżne. Co do wymawiania, starałem sieje pojąć słuchając z uwagą, w czym najwięcej mi dopomagał żmudziak lisowaty. Potrzeba przyznać, że wymawianie tego języka zdawało mi się bardzo trudne. Houyhnhnmowie mówią razem i gardłem, i nosem, a język ich nosowy i gardłowy wiele jest podobny do niemieckiego lub holandzkiego, ale daleko milszy i wyraźniejszy. Cesarz Karol V uczynił tę uwagę i mówił, że jeśliby miał gadać do koni, toby gadał językiem holandzkim. Pan mój taką miał niecierpliwość usłyszenia mnie mówiącego jego językiem, że wszystkie wolne godziny obracał na nauczenie mnie nazw, składu wyrazów i delikatności języka tego. Był przekonany, jak mi się potem przyznał, żem był Jahu, ale go zadziwiało moje ochędóstwo, przystojność, obyczajność i łatwość w naukach, cechy zupełnie niewłaściwe tym zwierzętom. Odzienie moje wielką mu sprawiło niespokojność, gdyż mniemał, że jest częścią ciała mojego, nigdy bowiem idąc spać nie rozbierałem się, aż póki wszyscy w domu nie usnęli, i ubierałem się pierwej, nimby się kto obudził. Chciał mój pan wiedzieć, gdzie i jakim sposobem nabyłem pozoru tego rozumu, który się objawia we wszystkich moich postępkach, chciał znać moją historię. Pochlebiał sobie, że się o tym wszystkim wkrótce ode mnie dowie, widząc, jaki postęp czyniłem co dzień w pojmowaniu języka. Dla wsparcia pamięci napisałem dykcjonarz słów, których się nauczyłem, alfabetem angielskim wraz z tłumaczeniem. Po pewnym czasie nie wystrzegałem się pisać w przytomności pana mego, ale on nie mógł pojąć, co ja robiłem, gdyż Houyhnhnmowie nie mają żadnego wyobrażenia pisma. Na koniec, po dziesięciu tygodniach, mogłem rozumieć większą część jego pytań, a w trzy miesiące potem mogłem jako tako odpowiadać. Najpierw, widząc, że mu odpowiadać mogę, spytał się, z jakiego przyszedłem kraju i jakim sposobem nauczyłem się udawać stworzenie rozumne, ponieważ Jahusy, do których znajdował mnie podobnym z twarzy i łap, tak przednich jak i tylnych, mają wprawdzie niejaki gatunek poznania, z chytrością i wielką złością złączony, ale zdały mu się najbardziej niepojętne ze wszystkich zwierząt bezrozumnych. Jam mu odpowiedział, żem przybył z bardzo dalekich krajów, że przepłynąłem wiele morza na statku drewnianym w towarzystwie wielu innych mego rodzaju, że ci towarzysze moi wysadzili mnie na ziemię i opuścili. Potrzeba mi było naówczas do mowy wiele przydawać znaków, żebym się dał zrozumieć. Pan mój rzekł mi na to, iż się mylę i powiedziałem rzecz, której nie ma (bo ci Houyhnhnmowie nie mają słów do wyrażenia kłamstwa lub fałszu). Nie mógł pojąć, żeby były ziemie za wodami morskimi i żeby licha trzoda bydląt potrafiła pływać na morzu statkiem drewnianym i kierować nim podług upodobania swego. Żaden Houyhnhnm nie mógłby takiej rzeczy dokazać, żeby statek zbudował, i na pewno by statku tego nie powierzał w rząd Jahusów. Słowo "Houyhnhnm" w ich języku znaczy koń, a podług pochodzenia słów — doskonałość natury. Odpowiedziałem memu panu, że mi wyrazów zabrakło, ale że po niejakim czasie będę w stanie powiadania rzeczy, które go niewypowiedzianie zadziwią. Pobudzony tym większą ciekawością, zachęcał panią klacz, małżonkę swoją, dzieci swoje, źrebka i źrebiczkę, a także wszystkich swoich służących, ażeby usilnie przykładali się do doskonalenia mnie w języku, a sam dwie lub trzy godziny codziennie na to punktualnie odkładał. Wiele koni i klaczy znacznych przychodziło do pana mego z wizytą, pobudzonych ciekawością widzenia tak dziwnego Jahu, który, jak im powiadano, mówił jak Houyhnhnm i objawiał w słowach i postępkach swoich światełko rozumu. Miały wielkie upodobanie rozmawiania ze mną, a ja odpowiadałem im, jak mogłem. Wszystko to pomagało mi w używaniu języka, tak że przy końcu piątego miesiąca rozumiałem wszystko, co do mnie mówiono, i mogłem się tłumaczyć dosyć dobrze. Niektórzy Houyhnhnmowie, co przychodzili dla widzenia mnie i rozmawiania, nie mogli temu dać wiary, żebym był prawdziwym Jahu, ponieważ, mówili, miałem skórę inakszą niż te zwierzęta, a jeżeli cokolwiek skóra moja — przydawali — podobna jest na twarzy i łapach przednich do skóry Jahusów, wszelako nie jest okryta włosami. Mój pan wiedział dobrze, jak się ta rzecz ma, ponieważ jednak okoliczność przymusiła mnie odkryć mu tajemnicę, którą do tego czasu, bojąc się, żeby mnie za prawdziwego Jahu nie uznano, z wielką troskliwością ukrywałem. Powiedziałem już czytelnikowi, że co wieczór miałem zwyczaj rozbierać się i przykrywać moimi sukniami, kiedy już cały dom zasypiał. Jednego dnia pan mój przysłał do mnie swego lokaja, żmudziaka lisowatego, bardzo rano. Gdy wszedł do mej izby, spałem bardzo twardo. Suknie moje ze mnie spadły, a koszula się podkasała. Postrzegłem, że mówi do mnie z wielkim pomieszaniem. Powróciwszy do pana zaraz mu opowiedział, co widział. Ja, wstawszy, poszedłem niezwłocznie powiedzieć Jego Czci dzień dobry. Spytał mnie zaraz, co ma znaczyć wiadomość, którą mu tego poranka przekazał lokaj, jakobym śpiąc był inakszy niżeli innych czasów i miał inszą skórę, niżeli gdy chodzę. Kryłem aż do tego czasu tę tajemnicę, obawiając się, żeby mnie między przeklęty i bezecny rodzaj Jahusów nie wmieszano, ale niestety, musiałem wtedy mimo mej woli wyjawić tajemnicę. Nadto, ponieważ odzienie moje i obuwie zaczęło ze mnie spadać i potrzeba mi było na ich miejsce zrobić inne ze skóry Jahusa lub innego zwierzęcia, przewidywałem, że się mój sekret długo nie ukryje. Powiedziałem więc panu memu, że w kraju, z któregom przybył, wszyscy mego rodzaju mają zwyczaj przyodziewać ciało swoje włosami pewnych zwierząt, już to dla przyzwoitości i uczciwości, już dla ochrony od upału i zimna, że gotów jestem przekonać go o tym, jeżeli mi to uczynić rozkaże, i pokazać mu wszystko, wyjąwszy tylko to, czego natura odkrywać nie pozwala. Mowa moja zdała się go zadzi wiać. Najbardziej nie mógł pojąć, czemu natura rozkazuje nam kryć, co nam dala sama. — Co do nas — przydał — my się nie wstydzimy jej darów i nie znajdujemy żadnej przyczyny, aby je ukrywać przed światem. Wszelako — rzeki — nie chcę cię do tego przymuszać. Rozebrałem się więc ze wszelką przyzwoitością, opasawszy się koszulą w miejscu wstydliwym, dla dogodzenia ciekawości mego pana, który nie przestawał dziwić się widząc zupełne podobieństwo wszystkich moich członków do dała Jahusów. Podniósł wszystką mą odzież, biorąc między pęcinę i kopyto, i pilnie się każdej przypatrywał, głaskał mnie, pieścił i razy kilka naokoło mnie obejrzał. Potem poważnie rzekł: — Oczywista, żeś prawdziwy Jahu i różnisz się od tego rodzaju zwierząt tylko tym, że skóra twoja delikatniejsza i ciało bielsze, że na wielu częściach nie masz włosów, że krótsze masz pazury i nieco innego kształtu i że usiłujesz zawsze chodzić na dwóch tylnych łapach. — Więcej mu nie potrzeba było, zostawił mnie, żebym się ubierał, z czego byłem kontent, ponieważ zacząłem czuć zimno. Oświadczyłem Jego Czci, jak mocno mnie martwiło, że mi dawano nazwisko bezecnego i obrzydliwego zwierzęcia. Zaklinałem go, żeby raczył poprzestać nazywania mnie tak obelżywie i zalecił to samo swej familii, służącym i przyjaciołom, którym dozwalał mnie widzieć. Prosiłem go także, aby nie opowiadał sekretu, który mu odkryłem, dopóki nie będę miał potrzeby odmienienia ubioru, a co się tyczy lokaja żmudziaka. Jego Cześć może mu przykazać, żeby nikomu tego nie powiadał, co widział. Przyrzekł mi sekret i rzecz była ukryta, aż póki się moje suknie nie rozpadły i nie byłem przymuszony szukać, czym bym się odział, jak to opiszę potem. Upominał mnie, abym się coraz lepiej doskonalił w języku, gdyż go nierównie więcej zastanawiało, że mnie słyszał mówiącego i rozumującego, aniżeli że skóra moja była biała i włosami nieporosta, a do tego niewypowiedzianą miał ciekawość dowiedzenia się o rzeczach dziwnych, które mu powiedzieć obiecałem. Od tego czasu jeszcze się bardziej do uczenia mnie przykładał. Wszędy mnie ze sobą prowadził do kompanii i starał się, żeby uczciwie i ze wszelkimi względami ze mną postępowano, a to dlatego, jak powiadał na stronie, abym był wesołego humoru, a przez to się milszym i zabawniejszym wydawał. Co dzień, gdy się z nim razem znajdowałem, prócz trudu, który podejmował w uczeniu, zadawał mi różne pytania, na które, jak mogłem najlepiej, odpowiadałem, co dało mu już niejakie ogólne i niedoskonałe wyobrażenie o tym, co miałem mu później w szczególności opowiedzieć. Próżną byłoby rzeczą wykładać na tym miejscu, jak przyszedłem do rozmowy z nim długiej i poważnej, powiem tylko, że pierwsza, którą z nim miałem, mowa obszerna taka była, jak to opiszę. Rzekłem Jego Czci, iż byłem z kraju dalekiego, że dostałem się w tę stronę z pięćdziesięciu towarzyszami do mnie podobnymi na jednym okręcie, to jest na statku z drzewa zrobionym, a większym niż dom, w którym mieszkał, przepłynąwszy wiele morza. Opisałem mu ile możności kształt statku i rozwinąwszy chustkę tłumaczyłem, jak wiatr, nadymając żagle, statek porusza. Powiedziałem, iż wskutek wszczętej między nimi kłótni wyrzucony zostałem na brzeg tej wyspy, że z początku w wielkiej zostawałem niespokojności, aż póki Jego Cześć przez dobroć swoją nie uwolnił mnie od natarczywości bezecnych Jahusów. Natenczas pytał się mnie, kto zrobił ten statek i jak to być mogło, żeby Houyhnhnmowie kraju mego powierzyli go nierozumnym bydlętom. Rzekłem na to, iż niepodobna mi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć i dalej rozmowę moją prowadzić, jeśli mi nie przyrzeknie na honor i sumienie swoje, że się nie urazi tym wszystkim, co mu mam powiedzieć. Pod tym jednym warunkiem mógłbym dalej kończyć mowę moją i przedłożyć mu ze szczerością rzeczy dziwne, które opowiedzieć obiecałem. Upewnił mnie, że się niczym bynajmniej nie urazi. Natenczas rzekłem, że statek zbudowały stworzenia do mnie podobne, które we wszystkich częściach świata, gdziem tylko bywał, są panujące i rozumne, że za przybyciem moim do tego kraju zdziwiłem się niewypowiedzianie, widząc, że Houyhnhnmowie postępują jak stworzenia obdarzone rozumem, podobnie jak on i jego wszyscy przyjaciele dziwowali się widząc znaki tegoż rozumu w stworzeniu, które podobało się im nazywać Jahu i które wprawdzie podobne jest do tych podłych zwierząt ze swego kształtu, ale nie z przymiotów duszy. Przydałem, że jeśliby kiedy pozwoliło mi Niebo powrócić do kraju mego i opisać historię mych podróży, a mianowicie mego mieszkania w Houyhnhnm, wszyscy by rozumieli, żem opisał rzecz, której nie było, i uznaliby tę historię za bajeczną i przez swawolę wymyśloną. Na koniec, mimo uszanowania, które winien jestem jemu, jego zacnej familii i wszystkim jego przyjaciołom, śmiem twierdzić, iżby nigdy nie uwierzono w kraju moim, żeby Houyhnhnm był stworzeniem rozumnym, a Jahu bezrozumnym bydlęciem. Podróże Gulliwera 04 03